


Alone Again

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Polar Disorder, Bondage, Devoted Reylo, Emotional crack, F/M, HEA, Humor, I'm making it a thing, Mental Illness, Smut, Witness Protection, is that a thing?, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben Solo is entered into Witness Protection. What happens when he falls in love with the agent assigned to his case?





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts).



> This is a prompt for Asongforjonsa who won my follower giveaway. 
> 
> Here's the prompt! I hope you like it Kelly. 
> 
> "Ben/Kylo turned on Snoke and has to go into witness protection, and Rey (for whatever reason) is his handler/case manager, and she gets locked up in there with him (not standard operating procedure but this is fic) for like two straight months. Ben's like "how tf are you supposed to protect me" and he tries to get under her skin soooo hard. Eventually she snaps. Smut."

* * *

Witness protection was boring as shit. Ben was already ostracized from his parents and he didn’t have a lot of friends. So turning on his former boss resulting in him being put in witness protection was a no-brainer. What did he have to lose?

The one upside to all of this was the sexy little thing that had been assigned to his case. 

Rey Johnson. 

He remembered the day she had been assigned to him. 

_ Ben would never forget how sweet she looked with her bright hazel eyes. And when she turned around he almost lost his footing because of dat ass.  _

_ He had followed quickly behind her to her office, unable to look away from the way her trousers hugged her curves.  _

_ She cleared her throat and Ben looked up to meet her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him— catching him checking out her peachy ass.  _

_ She gestured for him to take a seat as she sat on the edge of the desk, crossing her arms over her chest.  _

_ “What’s your name, sweetheart?” Ben asked.  _

_ “Agent,” she replied.  _

_ “Your name is agent?” Ben snorted.  _

_ “You didn’t let me finish. It’s Rey.”  _

_ “Ray?”  _

_ “Rey with an e,” she sighed.  _

_ And damn if he didn’t love the way she sounded when she got all hot and bothered.  _

_ “That’s a guys name.”  _

_ “Well, I’m not a guy.”  _

_ “I don’t know, maybe I should check,” Ben smirked, placing a hand on her thigh.  _

_ “Mr. Solo!” Rey yelled as she grabbed his hand.  _

_ “Oh sweetheart, if you wanted to hold my hand you could have just said so.”  _

_ She scoffed and pushed his hand away, pulling out the initial paperwork for his order of protection. _

***

Due to the severity of the case against Snoke and the threat to Ben’s life, Rey had been tasked with getting him settled in his new life. For a period of two months, Rey would be staying with him to oversee his safety. Once he was cleared she would be leaving him behind— just as everybody else always had. 

For the next two months, Ben planned on teasing her as much as he could. 

***

“Your new identity is ‘Kylo Ren'.

“What kind of name is Kylo Ren?” Ben groaned. “Sounds like the name of an emo edgelord wannabe villain from Star Wars.” 

Rey let out a sigh and shuffled the paperwork into a neat pile. Ben grinned as he stalked closer to her. 

“Did you pick it out, sweetheart?” 

“No, you nerd.”

“Nerd? What the fuck?” He questioned. 

“Clearly you’re a Star Wars fan. Nerd.” 

He cornered her against the wall, his hands placed on either side of her head as he leaned in. 

“That’s not very nice, Rey.” 

“B— Kylo,” Rey corrected herself. 

He leaned in closer, his lips almost brushing against her own as he pressed his hips against her. She was breathing heavily and her pupils dilated. 

“That’s a good girl,” Ben rumbled. 

He pushed away from the wall and turned on his heel, leaving a very flustered Rey in his wake. 

***

The first month was filled with tension. Ben teased Rey every chance he got and she always stomped off with an annoyed huff and slammed the door behind her. 

It amused him to no end. Yet, he found himself saddened knowing their time together was limited. That soon he’d be alone again, as always. 

His taunts were really just a way for him to mask his pain and loneliness. He didn’t know what he would do with himself once she was gone. 

No friends. No family. No one. 

Not even a person to talk to. 

Ben got this way from time to time. His mood would crash and he’d end up feeling empty. He laid beneath the blankets and couldn’t find the motivation to get out of bed. At some point he had fallen asleep. 

It could have been minutes or perhaps hours later, Ben wasn’t entirely sure. He was woken up by a soft knock on his bedroom door. He grumbled a reply and Rey opened the door, peering in at him in his darkened bedroom. 

“Kylo? Is everything alright?” Rey asked. 

He groaned and sat up in bed, running a hand down his face. 

“I fucking  _ hate  _ that name.” 

Rey crossed the room and took a tentative seat on the edge of his bed. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Rey answered. “However, you do need to get used to hearing it and answering to it.” 

Ben knew what Rey was saying was correct and rational. Yet, his mind-numbing depression always manifested into anger. He wasn’t angry at her— never her. But he was angry at the situation. He was angry at his parents for abandoning him when he needed them most. He was angry at his former boss, Snoke, for mentally and physically abusing him. He was angry that because of that  _ damn  _ man, he had to leave his entire life behind to become somebody else. Somebody that didn’t  _ exist.  _

The only light in all of his darkness was Rey. The knowledge that she would be leaving in a few short weeks was making him spiral. 

“I can accept all the unimportant people in this fucking place calling me by that name. But I can’t  _ stand  _ hearing you call me that.” 

He looked up to meet her eyes and he noticed a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. In his emotional state he hadn’t realized that he was laying in his bed without a shirt. Rey’s gaze kept moving back and forth from his chest, the floor, the wall, and back to his chest. 

“What— um, what does it matter that I call you that?”

In any other instance he would be elated that she was flushed and trying to keep her eyes away from his naked chest— he did give a smirk, only a small upturned twitch of his lips. He could have teased her about it— flirted with her, or asked her to even the playing field by removing her shirt. But his heart wasn’t in it. 

Instead, he reached for Rey’s hands and squeezed them. He leaned down so his forehead was touching hers. 

“Why am I any different?” she questioned. “I’m nobody, Ben.”

His heart warmed at the sound of his birth name on her lips and simultaneously broke at the words she confessed. 

“You may think that you’re nobody, but you’re not, Rey. To me, you’re everything.” 

He closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly. Rey squeaked in surprise and then melted into the kiss. Ben gently held her face in his hands as he moved his lips against hers, seeking something deeper— a connection. Belonging. 

Suddenly, she broke away from the kiss and stumbled off of the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey admitted. “I’m sorry, we can’t. We can’t— You’re my client. I can’t do this.” 

She scrambled out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ben felt a tear slip down his cheek. He should have known that this wouldn’t be any different. He was destined to always be alone. 

Unable to maintain his control any longer, he jumped up from the bed in a frenzy and started to punch the bookshelf. Again, and again until his knuckles were bloody.

He didn’t leave his room, even when Rey called to him to let him know that dinner was ready. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

***

Ben was in a state of semi-consciousness. Shadows danced across the dark room as car drove by in the quiet neighborhood. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes swollen from the angry tears that had spilled. 

He heard the door open and the sound of floor boards creaking as Rey made her way across the room. Ben was laying in his bed with his back towards the door. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep she would go away. As a matter of fact, why didn’t she go ahead and leave entirely. It couldn’t hurt any more than it already did. 

The sheets were pulled back and Rey crawled into the bed, wrapping her arms around his body as she rested her cheek on his back. She held him tightly, embracing him from behind as she pressed kisses against his shoulder blade. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I’m sorry for running. I got scared.” 

He turned in her arms and looked into her hazel eyes. It was dark in his room but he could tell that she too had been crying. Ben brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek, rubbing the salty tears into her soft skin. 

This time, it was Rey who kissed him. 

***

The following week Ben felt like he was on a high. He was intoxicated, drugged— and that drug was his love for this girl. Rey. 

He found himself smiling and laughing once again. Rey was the brightest thing in his life and being with her for every minute of the day made his heart sing. He enjoyed their heartfelt conversations. She opened up about her troubled past of growing up in the foster system. They asked each other silly questions to be able to get to know each other better. They walked around the park, hand in hand and even went to the movie theater and to restaurants for dinner. 

They went to the grocery store and made dinner together. Ben couldn’t help but smile when Rey had promised to make him a chocolate pudding from scratch and she got covered in the mixture. 

And then there was the sex. The sex was phenomenal. 

Ben was balls deep in Rey’s tight cunt, her wrists tied to the headboard as he pounded into her relentlessly. He relished the jiggle of her breasts with every snap of his hips. He could watch her perky tits all day. 

He leaned forward and growled before nipping at her beck. Rey moaned beneath him which only made his cock even harder. Fuck, she was just as perfect as he imagined. And oh yes, he had imagined. 

Ben untied her wrists and grabbed her waist, flipping her over onto her hands and knees so her perfectly plump ass was in view. He kissed her cunt, running his tongue along her slick folds and groaning at the taste of her. 

“Fuck, Ben. Yes!” 

He slapped her ass— hard. 

“What did you call me?” he questioned. 

“Uhh, I mean, Kylo. Kylo!” 

This was a game they played. Whenever he was a little rough in bed, he preferred for Rey to call him by his given name. On nights where he took her slow, making love to her— that’s when he wanted her to call him Ben. 

He grabbed his erection and guided it to her pussy, teasing her folds before slamming in to the hilt. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. So perfect and tight around my cock.” 

His hands clamped down on her hips as he thrust into her until they were both pushed over the edge. 

***

There was only a day left of the trial period. Then Rey would be assigned a new case and she would be leaving him behind. Ben tried not to panic. He tried to make the most of their time together. It was something he would cherish. 

He knew getting into this  _ relationship _ with Rey was always going to be temporary. But just having a taste would have to be enough. Even if watching her leave him behind was likely to kill him. 

He had made her dinner— her favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. Rey opened up a bottle of red wine and they ate in silence. They both knew what was coming and neither wanted to live with the reality of it. 

Instead of talking when they had cleared their dishes, Ben scooped Rey up into his arms and walked her into the bedroom like a groom would carry his bride. He placed her down on the bed ever so gently and started to remove his own clothing. 

Rey joined him in ridding herself of her dress until they were both equally nude. Ben crawled over her body and kissed her on the lips and then showered kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He lowered his body down between her splayed thighs and closed his lips around her nipple, sucking softly against the puckered peak. 

He looked up at Rey as he moved between one breast and the other, giving both equal attention. When he released her tit, he grabbed his erection and pressed it against her opening. Ben slid inside in one smooth stroke. 

He fucked her softly. Their hands were intertwined, his heart beating in sync with her own. Ben had tried to be strong. He tried so hard. But tears were spilling down his cheeks as he moved in and out of her body. 

“Don’t leave me,” he pleaded. “Please, please don’t.” 

She didn’t answer, just looking into his dark eyes as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. They came together, him spilling his seed deep inside of her. Rey breathed out his name in a breathy pant. 

“Ben, Ben, Ben.” 

“I love you,” he admitted, not caring that she might not feel the same way.

She surprised him when she said it back. 

“I love you Ben, and I’m not leaving you.” 

***

The two months had expired but true to her word, Rey didn’t leave his side. She quit her job and moved in with him permanently. Rey got a job as a mechanic (she was always good with her hands) and Ben found work at the local bookstore. 

He finally seemed to find his place in the world and it was with Rey by his side. No longer was he alone. He had a purpose and that was to be the best possible man for his girlfriend. 

He fingered the little velvet box in his pocket as he walked inside their home after a long day of work. Rey greeted him with a kiss and handed him a packet of take-out menus. 

Little did she know that they had reservations at the finest restaurant in their small town. And after, he would take her to the water’s edge, get down on one knee, and ask her to be his wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori


End file.
